


Dreadnought Follies

by CyclonicJet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyclonicJet/pseuds/CyclonicJet





	Dreadnought Follies

“Almost there!” Conners yelled back to his companions. “Flinn should be waiting for us just  outside the airlock!”

“I hope you’re right about this! Otherwise this is going to be one hell of a quick non stop journey into the afterlife!” Tabatha yelled back.

They rounded the corner at speed and kept sprinting. Down the long end of the corridor they could see the airlock, they just needed to cross the distance to it. Easy. But things being that simple had never been a particular strong suit of theirs. This was made starkly apparent when the corridor abruptly exploded as an energy beam chose that exact moment to slice right through it. The air in the corridor promptly began rushing past them as it began venting into the now exposed vacuum of space.

“SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!” Conners roared as he grabbed onto a nearby railing. He grabbed Sanders by the scruff of the neck as he sailed past him.

“What now genius!?” the tiny Visreon cried from within his grasp. The decompression abruptly halted as a bulkhead slammed shut twenty feet ahead of them, causing them all to fall back to the ground in a slump. Standing back up and rolling his shoulders Conners said “Now? Now we improvise!” He opened up his comm unit. “Rascal! We’re gonna to need an alternative exfil route here.”

“Yeah I guessed that.” the AI responded sarcastically. “That Deadric laser cut pretty deep.” With exaggerated slowness Tabatha replied. “Sarcasm later. Saving our lives now please.”

“I can multitask!” Rascal protested. “Alright. Here’s what you do. Start doubling back on the way you came and-” The sound of clanking echoed down from the hallway behind them, announcing the imminent arrival of security droids.

“Yeah let's make that a no go. Got anything else?” Sanders said.

“Well unless any of you have learnt to breathe vacuum lately then no, not really.” Rascal responded drily.

“Big help as ever Rascal. Put Flinn on the comms will you!?” Tabatah said.

“Flinn is ughh...shall we say preoccupied.” Rascal said slowly.

“With what!?” Conners yelled into his comms.

“Avoiding being blown up.” the AI replied simply.

 

* * *

 

Well he had to admit it. This had not been one of his better ideas. Stealing top secret military codes from a Bulsari warfleet had sounded easy enough. Opting to try and do so in the middle of a pitched battle between two opposing armadas of duelling warships was proving to be slightly trickier then he had anticipated. Now all he could do to stay alive now was dodge and weave his relatively small ship between the duelling giants in search of shelter.

“Flinn?” Rascal piped up. “Tabatha is asking to speak with you.”

“Tell her I’m busy!" he barked. "I’ll be at the rendezvous point on time all right!”

“Well first of all ‘on time’ was about thirty-nine seconds ago." Rascal said exaggeratedly. "Secondly the exfil you designated no longer technically exists. And thirdly, and I stress this is the most crucial point, she’s nagging at me and it really annoys me when she does that.”

“Son of a-! Fine put her through!” he yelled jerking the control stick sharply to avoid a bevy of missiles blazing across his bow. Tabatha's voice suddenly cut in across the comms. “Hi Flinn! If you’re not too busy do you think you could maybe pick us up. You know, if you can spare the time.” she said, her voice dripping sarcasm. In the background he could hear gunfire as they traded shots with something

Suddenly Conners voice was also speaking to him. “Hey is that Flinn!? Flinn! Get your ass back here and rescue us damn it!”

“Easier said than done jackass!” he replied. He swooped in tight around a couple of duelling corvettes and span his way back towards the Bulsari dreadnought they were trapped on. “Rascal! Give me a map of their situation!

“Aye Aye Captain!” the AI said with feigned sub ordinance. His holographic projection gave a mock salute before dissolving into a local map of the dreadnought’s interior. Examining it with what few moments he could spare he could tell they really were in trouble. The bulkhead door was sealed tight and standing between them and escape. There was no way in hell they could override it in time before they were overrun by the security droids. But perhaps they didn't need too. After all, there was more than one way to skin a cat.

“Rascal! You’re the pilot now! Take over!” he said spinning his seat around and jumping out of it.

“Sure thing captain!” Rascal replied as Flinn legged his way towards the weapons bay.

 

* * *

 

 

“Flinn!? FLINN!?” Conners roared down the mic. He got no response. A laser bolt blasted past him singeing the metal door frame he was hiding behind. He held his rifle around the corner and blasted down the corridor in response. “God damn it! That idiot has gone and got us killed!” he bellowed in fury.

“Shut up and keep shooting” Sanders yelled back from the other side of the frame.

“Rascal!” Tabatha said. “Where’s Flinn!?”

“Playing the hero.” he replied. “Oh wait, here is now. Patching you through!”

Flinns voice cut in. “Take a deep breath boys and girls. You’re going for a ride.”

“What the hell does that-” Sanders started and was answered as the bulkhead door behind them promptly exploded, once again exposing them to vacuum. The air started ripping past them outside once more, except this time the gravity plates below them failed as well. They were all sucked from where they were standing into space.

They sailed through the void of space for a full five second before passing through the shield of the Merlin’s hanger bay. They promptly became reacquainted with gravity, as it slammed them down hard onto the deck. They all gasped for the air that had been ripped from their lungs. “I’m-going to-kill-you-Flinn” Conners seethed through laboured breaths.

“What! I told you guys to take a deep breath!” he replied over the comms. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I still have an ungrateful crew to save!”

 

* * *

 

 

The captain of the Bulsari dreadnought stormed onto the bridge, an aura of barely contained fury surrounded him causing any in his path to cower away in terror. “WHO THE HELL JUST STOLE THOSE CODES!” he roared to the watch crew. None of them said anything, all apparently too cowed to risk bringing his wrath down upon them. “I ASKED A QUESTION MAGGOTS!” he bellowed.

One of the watchstanders swallowed deeply before relying “We’re-We’re not sure captain.”

“You don't know do you? Well I guess that’s ok then. Tell you what, since I’m a very generous captain I’m giving you all exactly two minutes to find out who did. If at the end of those two minutes I don’t have an answer, I’LL BE SPACING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!” he said, his voice flaring into a frenzied rage again.

“Whoa captain ‘needs to learn how to chill’. Take it easy.” said a voice over the command circuit next to him. A face suddenly appeared on the central monitor, it was a human face.

“Who the hell are you.” he growled at the screen.

“The guy who just robbed your ass.” replied the human.

“Humph. Humans really are thick aren’t they.” the captain said, a hint of derision entering his voice. “Now that I know what you look like, I can learn who you are. Then I will hunt you to the end’s of the universe.”

“Assuming of course the Deadric don’t kill you first.” the human said matter of factly.

“Worthless scum like that will never defeat me!" he bellowed. "Once I’ve finished slaughtering this filth today I’m coming for you!”

The human leaned out of frame, seemingly talking to someone just out of picture. “Yeah we figured you might say something like that.” he said leaning back in to frame. “This is more of a courtesy call really, to thank you for the codes. But we wouldn’t dare leave without paying you for such a generous donation.” Alerts suddenly began flashing across every console on the bridge.

“That would be your core reactor going critical. Little bit of Visreon technical wizardry.” he said with a grin. “Once again, thank you captain. Happy trails!” The communication abruptly ended. His rage now uncontainable, the captain roared his fury at the now blank screen and punched it. He’d have his revenge for this. No one made a fool out of him and lived to enjoy it.


End file.
